Romance of all Sorts
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Early on in Andronikos & Liri's relationship. Possible Sith Inquisitor spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

For UndercoverWombat, who is totally right in that I don't have enough Nikos/Liri smut ;)

* * *

Andronikos caught sight of Liri down in the little valley between two vast pieces of city wreckage. He squinted up at the massive metal bits and thought how much of a waste it was. The sun overhead was sickly, but hot enough that his duster was uncomfortable. He found a path down the hill and watched her as he made his way over the grass. There was a puddle of disgusting water nearby. He avoided it carefully, his hands idly flicking his blasters into his hands over and over. When he was younger, he'd practiced the quick draw until his hands had bled. The blasters were part of him. He and Liri worked well together. He could almost anticipate where she'd be and there'd been times he'd been able to use her as a shield, shooting over her shoulders.

Her eyes were closed, her lightsaber lit and held loosely in her hand. She didn't use it much, preferring the Force and lightning, but when she did, it seemed like an extension of her. He could relate to that. Her lekku swayed behind her and he caught a quiet hum from her body. Since she was obviously doing something Sith-y that he didn't get, he took a moment to run his eyes over her body. She didn't believe in armor or at least that was what she said. He had no idea how four strips of fabric barely tied to her managed to protect or, for that matter, stay on through some of her acrobatics. He frequently wished he had Force powers just so he could strip her in the middle of a fight. Seeing her fight naked would be a treat. He paused in his inspection at her hips, remembering his grip turning that red flesh to pink. He could faintly see the outline of a bruise under the skin and his cock sprang to life suddenly, remembering her panting under him last night. _Oh yeah, because the middle of a swamp is a good place for this._ He shifted uncomfortably. _Do I get to show up at her quarters tonight too? Twice isn't exactly a promise of more._ He thought about waking up next to her and suppressed a shiver of joy. _Getting attached to a Sith is monumentally stupid, but she's so-_

Her eyes opened slowly and he watched as the sun hit her purple irises; his thoughts back at the night before when she'd opened her eyes to watch him as he came. The passion in them had made it that much better.

"Rev."

"Here."

Her head swiveled towards him and she seemed far away for a moment. Then her eyes blazed at him and he was hit with a wave of lust so strong he almost fell to his knees.

"Sith?" he said.

"Sorry," she was moving towards him now, purposeful. "But welcome to serving a Sith Lord."

"What did you do to me?"

"Amplified what you were feeling so I can feed off of it. There are side effects." her lips quirked and he laughed.

"Some side effect."

"If you're willing?" she was close, but she slowed and stilled. "I won't if you're not."

"I've been willing since the day I met you." Her lips curved then and he moved forward quickly, grabbing her roughly and shoving her against a nearby tree.

"The good thing," he said cockily, once he had her pinned, "About this shit you call armor," he moved the two top straps aside, releasing her breasts. "Is that it's very easy," he shoved the bottom part aside to rip the underwear beneath it off, "to get around."

Her hands were busy unfastening his pants and when she finally wrapped a hand around him, he groaned, pumping his hips. His hand went to her breasts, kneading them roughly. When he finally began to pinch her nipples, he put his mouth on hers, keeping the same rhythm with his tongue. He pulled back, her back arched as she flushed, panting. He ran his hand up to her lekku, his thumb stroking lines along them and then tugging on them gently. She obligingly tilted her head back and he bit her neck hard. At that, she gasped and her hands pulled him against her by his jacket. He caught both of her lekku in one hand and pulled her head back more.

He reached between them and eased a finger into her as he bit along her neck further. She was so wet now that he groaned, steeling himself to not sink into her immediately. Her hand on him was distracting him, but he slid a second finger into her and rubbed his thumb over her clit as she pushed down on the others.

"Come for me. I want to fuck you so bad, just come for me," he growled into her ear.

She was close, he could feel her insides tremble and just then over her shoulder he saw a rakghoul appear at the top of the hill.

He cursed mentally and let go of her lekku to draw his blaster. She was writhing on his hands now and he lined up the shot over her shoulder, his other hand still stroking her to orgasm. He pulled the trigger as she came, flooding his hand and he got the blaster back in its holster, then used that arm to lift her and impale her precisely onto him. She squealed in pleasure and he grunted as she sank down onto him inch by inch. _How is she so fucking tight?_ He kept his eyes peeled for more rakghouls, but that seemed to have been the only one. She was still coming against him and he braced her hips so he could thrust into her violently. His hand on her hip was leaving more bruises and he pulled her head back with her lekku again. Lightning was starting to flicker over them and he reveled in the sensation of the slight jolt as he buried himself in her. She was held up against the tree and he managed to get one of her thighs over his arm so he could thrust even more deeply into her.

She was clutching his back, but he could barely feel it through his jacket. She moaned low and then she exploded on him, the pulse of her around his cock shredding his control. He knew he hurt her when he started pounding furiously into her, finally coming himself, but she just clutched him harder, still rocking. She shocked him with lightning when he came and he arched up, the pain of it blending right into the pleasure.

He kissed her then, pressing her head back against the tree, not letting her up. She whimpered against his lips, but kissed him back. He took a breath and lowered her to the ground, pulling out as gently as he could.

She started to sink down onto her knees and he caught her by slipping an arm under her back.

"You alright?" He shifted her against him for better support, "Did I hurt you that badly?"

"That was perfect, Rev," she murmured.

"We can't exactly hang out in the afterglow here, baby." He cursed himself. _Baby? Pet names this early? What's wrong with you?_

She arched an eyebrow at him, her dreamy expression making his heart pound. "Did I hear you kill a rakghoul while we were doing that?"

He snickered, "I'm surprised you noticed, but yes."

"You're amazing." His heart fluttered.

His voice was huskier, "You're pretty amazing yourself."

She tilted her head up for a kiss and he obliged, pressing her against him. They both pulled back and got their clothing adjusted, although Liri smirked at him when she held up her ruined underwear. "I'm not going to be able to do any flips until I get another pair of these on."

"I'm the only one around, baby. Do all the flips you want."

She leaned in for another kiss and he held her against him, kissing her. They stayed locked like that for awhile while he took the opportunity to run his hands over her body.


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed locked like that for awhile while he took the opportunity to run his hands over her body.

"You keep doing that and we'll go again."

"I'll go as many times as you want," he answered.

"You can get rougher with me."

"I'll remember that, but drawing blood on a planet known for its highly contagious rakghoul plague isn't the smartest idea, Sith."

"I wasn't thinking straight," she inhaled, pressing herself against him. "I was hoping you weren't either."

"One of us has to be alert enough to keep us alive." She was rocking her hips against him. "If you don't stop that, I'm taking you back to the ship right now."

"Take me back to the ship."

"Such a dereliction of duty, Sith. I am shocked," he kissed her as he carried her over to the speeder, " and going to fuck you senseless for it."

He got them settled on the speeder, which was made more difficult by the way Liri was constantly touching him. He revved the speeder to life and headed back to the shuttle. She was doing her best to distract him and he almost crashed the speeder when she reached inside his pants. He pulled over to try to get her off of him.

"Rev," her eyes flared at him. "I'm not going to make it back to the ship."

He felt an answering surge and gritted his teeth. He scanned the wreckage up above them and saw a jutting metal ramp that led to a platform. He couldn't see any rakghouls nearby and picked her up, throwing her over one shoulder, half because it was convenient and half because it kept her from stroking him into a frenzy. He headed for the platform, Liri was already struggling to strip off her clothes and he spanked her hard as he carried her.

"You'll be the death of me, Sith," he said, pretty cheerful about it.

"Do that again?" she said, her voice sultry.

He spanked her again when they were almost at the top, enjoying her moan in response, and then again before he swung her down. He stripped off his jacket quickly and laid it over the hot metal. He pulled his shirt over his head, just to get the sweaty cloth off his skin. He grabbed her around the waist and laid her down on the jacket. He stuffed the bits of her clothing into his shirt and put it to the side. She was naked beneath him and he grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head. She writhed and when her leg lifted to try to pull him against her, he spanked her again.

The sun was beating down on his back and he wished briefly that he'd brought stun cuffs or something that he could use to fasten her hands up above her. He tossed his holster within arm's reach and sank down onto her. He slid his unoccupied hand down and placed his forehead against her chest, breathing hard when he found how wet she was.

"Please," she whimpered, "no other stuff, just please hurry."

He took a deep breath and then positioned himself carefully at her cunt.

Andronikos knew that women couldn't handle all of him without some work on his part and she was bound to be sore since he'd lost control of himself before. He tried to ease into her slowly, despite her trying to push up on him. Somehow, impossibly, she was tighter than before and he was briefly confused.

"How the fuck are you tighter now?"

"Lightning," she said.

"Lightning?"

"Mm, and the Force. I just repair the damage and tense the muscles back up." She grinned wickedly and then said, "Like this."

Suddenly she was tensed around him even tighter and he fought for control.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to hurt me," she murmured.

He groaned and shoved his entire length into her smoothly. She arched and screamed. He stilled immediately, but she had flooded and he wanted so badly to fuck her roughly. She forced him to look at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You okay?"

"I'd be better if you were fucking me, Rev," her voice was so smooth, but so raw with need at the same time. He dismissed his concerns, hoisted himself up on the one arm, sliding out of her and thrusting back in at a building pace.

She was still tight and as the lightning flickered over him, he arched up. Her fingers suddenly began to rip down his back, drawing blood, but she healed him as she went and the blend of pain and soothing made him thrust faster, close to orgasm.

He was driving her into the metal beneath them, but hopefully his jacket was protecting her enough because he couldn't stop himself. As he picked up speed, hammering into her, he felt her tear a large shred out of his back, arching up, her hand over her mouth to cover her scream. She came wildly then, lightning blasting into him and causing him to shout something wordless. He came in a white hot blast that blinded him for a moment.

He fell then, trying to keep his weight off of her and not succeeding. He felt the cool relief of her healing his back and it gave him an aftershock that rocked his body.

He struggled to come to his senses so he could protect them if they were attacked, but his body was sluggish for a bit. _Gonna have to figure out a way to handle that._ She was stretching in the sun, rolling over to go to sleep and he checked her briefly to make sure he hadn't hurt her seriously. He swung her back up into his arms after getting their clothes settled. She was uncooperative and he finally threw his jacket over her to cover most of her nakedness. He got them both on the speeder, although she was sitting on his lap. About halfway through the ride, her lips hit his neck and he summoned every ounce of self control he had.

When they reached the base, he swung her up into his arms and made his way towards the shuttle. They were drawing looks, especially with his jacket wrapped around her like that. Finally, Liri's teacher at the base approached them.

"Everything okay with her?"

Her eyes opened, blinked up at the man and her mouth curved sensually.

He took a step back and eyed Andronikos. "Is this your first Sith?"

"Yes."

"Where's your datapad?"

"Jacket pocket, the one near you." The other Sith took Andronikos' datapad from his jacket pocket, carefully not touching Liri and made a note. "I've just ordered you some adrenals. Trust me, you'll need them with this one."

Liri's eyes flashed and the other Sith hissed at her, "Stop that. Let your man get you back to your ship." He nodded at Andronikos and pulled an adrenal from his pocketm sliding it into the jacket, "Here take this. You're in for a long night."

"What does this do?" The shuttle landed then and the Sith shook his head, "It'll let you keep up with her." He gestured for them to board. Andronikos got her settled in a seat and heard the Sith teacher tell the pilot to leave immediately and get the two of them back to their ship. The shuttle locked up and they took off quickly. Liri was starting to move much more smoothly and he was hard pressed to keep her off of him. They landed and Andronikos got a look at the smirk on the face of the pilot.

"You're lucky she's out of it," he told the guy grimly. That wiped the smirk right off.


	3. Chapter 3

Andronikos held his jacket closed over her and hurried her through the station to their hangar. He got her on board, dodging the annoying droid, but Liri was already taking his pants off in the foyer and he could feel himself getting turned on again. She dropped to her knees and started to lick his cock, which was starting to respond again. He picked his jacket up off the floor and fished the adrenal out.

"Lir, give me a minute here." She clung to him and he finally peeled her off. He threw her over his shoulder again and cuffed her to the end of the bed. "Stay in those or I won't touch you." She growled at him, but subsided.

He went into the med lab and ran a short test, but couldn't find anything resembling poison or anything else dangerous in the adrenal. He shrugged and injected himself.

Back in the room, she was pulling against the cuffs and he bent her over the bed with one swift movement, holding her down with one hand. A warm glow started over his body and he felt energized. He was suddenly rock hard and he grinned. _I owe that guy._

He spanked her hard, sliding one hand between her legs and into her. He spanked her again with the other and she moaned, pushing on his fingers. He set a pace with his fingers and spanked her on the off movements. Her ass cheeks turned pink and then faded back to red and he varied where he hit her. She was obviously getting off on it, but he was struggling with how much this was turning him on. There was a part of him bothered by it, but she liked it; she was so wet on his fingers and wetter every time he spanked her roughly. She came in minutes. He shook his head. If she liked it, who was he to tell a Sith no? Sith fed on passion and fear and pain. He wasn't doing anything she didn't want; she'd said as much. He spanked her hard at that point, and then withdrew his hand to lift her hips up. He tilted her over the bed more and slid partially into her. She gasped and then screamed as he pushed in further.

He moved then, his hips shifting. He made sure to slam into her ass as he moved, so that the sensation from the spanking continued on. She was moving back into him, forcing him down onto her harder. He grabbed her hips and then grabbed her lekku with his other hand, bringing her head up sharply. She moaned and then Andronikos was hammering into her. She came again, screaming, moving back against him.

He groaned, "Liri," as he finally came. When he came to his senses again, he scolded himself,_ No names, you know that. Get used to a girl's name and you say the wrong thing later with someone else. No telling how long you'll be on board._

He uncuffed her as he pulled out and lifted her onto the bed to lie down. He was still hard and he wondered idly how long the adrenal would last. He spooned her in bed after she pulled the blankets over them and relaxed. _Didn't exactly expect this with her. Not that I know all that much about Sith._ _What brought this on? Power? We were just tracking some Cathar._ He thought of how long he'd been on the ship. _Has this happened before and she took care of it herself?_ He shifted against her at that.

"Sith," he murmured.

"Mmm?" she said.

"How often does this happen?"

She shrugged, "Whenever. I draw more power from passion than from fear or rage, so sometimes I just need more."

"Is this it?"

She sounded amused, "Not even close."

He pressed her against him, "All night then, Lir?"

"I hope it's only that long," she said.

She pressed back against him in a meaningful way and he slid his hand down her stomach and into her. She moaned, pushing forward and he was amazed by how wet she was already.

"Hell, Sith, did you get an adrenal in you too?"

"Yes."

He slapped her on the ass at that, "Could have warned me."

"It hurts too much after awhile if I don't," she said quietly, stilling. "My body has limits that my powers don't."

He froze, thinking about that. "Someone hurt you against your will," he said quietly and struggled with how that made him see red.

"I was a slave, Rev. That happened. But yes, after my powers flared and these... moods started to hit me, someone pushed me too hard."

His hands were clenching and his reaction was so violent and furious that he was having trouble breathing.

"Who?" he managed to get out.

"A Lord at the Academy."

"I need a name."

She sounded amused, "Why?"

_So he never touches you again. So he never touches anyone again. So he dies screaming in pain._ "Because."

He'd stopped moving and she reached her hand down to guide his, which had the immediate effect of distracting him from his anger.

"Do you like this?" she said instead. "What we've been doing?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I like this." _By the way, I can't stop thinking about you and I'd really appreciate it if I could fuck you like this every single damn day until I take off or you kick me out._

He was starting to feel odd, like he was drunk, but more than usual. He'd started feeling it earlier, but now he couldn't keep it out of his head. He pulled her over and sunk into her, with no preparation, but she just opened before him.

* * *

He'd probably been fucking her for a good hour or two, during which she'd come four times. He was working to get her to a fifth, when his orgasm rolled up on him with startling quickness. He gritted his teeth and held it at bay, wanting to feel her clench around him when he finally released.

He ran his hand through the sweat between her breasts and then lifted her body up against his, while she moaned and then she rippled, whimpering, coming on him. He let go then and came hard, ripped into her furiously. He collapsed down, managing to fall on the bed and pull out of her with one smooth motion.

He had a brief moment of clarity _How the fuck am I doing this? Is it going to stop?_ and then he was gone again. Nothing existed but his need for her.

* * *

He was starting to get tired. He really wished he had another adrenal to just get him through, since she wasn't done yet.

She rolled on top of him and he simply didn't have the energy to push her off. "Sith, no, not on top," he said, struggling to get her under him.

She held him down, "It's fine, Rev. Relax." She moved her hips on him and he was too tired to do more than watch her.

She came sometime later, still moving on him and he let himself go. There was nothing left in him though and it was almost painful the way his body rocked. His body gave up at that point and he passed out cold.

* * *

He woke up with her curled in his arms and he stretched, shifting his sore muscles. Liri stirred beside him.

"I don't know if I can keep up, Sith," he admitted.

"Oh, last night, that was new. I usually finish up a lot sooner."

"What happened?"

She shrugged against him, "Only difference is you."

_Now why does that send such a thrill through me?_ He nodded, not showing his emotion and she turned away. She sat on the edge of the bed and he struggled to not wrap his arms around her. He gave up and reached over, pulling her against him, "So I have some kind of effect on you?"

She nodded, "I don't know what it is though, sorry."

"Hey, Sith. You can lay against me for a minute. We fucked the hell out of each other last night, be nice to have a moment of peace after."

She relaxed against him and he realized she'd been tense. She lay down and let him slid her into his arms.

"I'm not used to the... cuddling part," she said finally. "I thought you'd just leave. Or that last night had scared you."

"I'm not easily scared and I'm definitely not scared of having a lot of sex with a beautiful woman."

She giggled then and he kissed her head.


	4. Chapter 4

She rolled to face him then. Their knees touched and Andronikos sat up, pulling the blankets over both of them before settling into a position to look at her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Sore, but I'm fine."

"Here," she said, her hand reaching out to his chest and flowing healing through him. The feeling had an edge to it, like it was about to hurt, but never did.

He stretched. "Much better," he said. "Should have warned me about the adrenals, made sure we had some."

"Well," she bit her lip. "We do. They're in a drawer in the med bay." She started to draw her hand back from him and he caught it, holding it to his heartbeat. She smiled and went on, "I didn't exactly know how to bring it up with you and if you'd said no-"

"I like knowing what I'm getting into. Or who I'm getting into," he smirked at her. "But I'm not saying no."

She laughed and then groaned, falling back on the bed with one arm over her eyes. "I still have to finish my business for Lord Vago on Taris."

"We'll get it done," he said, amused.

"Oh no!" Liri exclaimed then.

Andronikos sat up, "What?"

"Where was Ashara last night?"

Andronikos blinked, "I have no idea, why?"

"Well, the door is open and I'm pretty sure you just dumped all the clothes on the ground in the main room when we came back."

"You're afraid she saw us?"

Liri made a face at him, "I guess not; she's adult enough, but it's kind of rude of us."

"She'll be okay. She's a smart kid." He sank back onto her bed.

"Fond of her already?"

"She's been on the ship a week, Sith."

"Liri."

"What?"

She sighed, "My name. Don't make me make you call me Lord."

Andronikos grinned and walked over to the door panel naked, palming it closed. "Think you can make me call you Lord?" He walked back over to the bed, and then pinned her down under the blankets. She squirmed and managed to get one hand out from under the covers. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his cock, but kept the rest of her body pinned. She ran her hand along his length and then licked her lips.

"Let me up," she demanded.

"Did you forget how this works?" Andronikos grinned down at her. "You don't call the shots," he leaned down, his whole body against hers, his hips moving so that he was hitting her in the right spot through the blanket. "I call the shots," he whispered in her ear, "_Sith_."

He wasn't stupid. He'd seen her on the battlefield, but he had just enough hope that she might like this enough to not force slam him into the nearest wall. She really seemed to like when he got cocky, but if it got him killed, it was one hell of a way to go out. When she grinned and tried to get her other hand out of the blanket, his whole body felt like it caught on fire. The adrenaline from taunting her was coursing through him and he pulled the blanket down enough to get to her breasts and stomach. He went slow, still grinding against her gently through the blanket, but his mouth on her breasts as he did so. She finally got her other hand out and tried to pull the blankets away between them, but he got her wrists in one hand.

"Give me the cuffs," he told her.

"Why should I?"

"I'll go slower if you don't."

She pushed against him, moaning and Andronikos dropped his speed.

"Fine, fine!" The cuffs appeared from beside the bed and flew into his waiting hand.

He grinned at her as he cuffed her against the headboard.

In reward for giving him the cuffs, he bent to kiss her and then whispered, "Liri."

She thrashed against him, "Rev, please."

"So quickly?" he murmured, stroking her breast gently, pausing to pinch her nipple.

"I want you; I want you, please."

He pulled the blankets back and had just settled in to lick her to a climax when she arched against him, spasming. He pulled back, confused and then snarled at her. "Did you just use the force to get yourself off?" Her eyes opened wide. "Did you?"

"I... yes..." she whimpered.

"Bad Sith. I'm going to punish you for that. I wanted to get you off." Her eyes flared. He held his breath.

"But I needed it," she said meekly.

He bit back a thousand responses of what he wished they were, how he wanted her to need him, how little he thought of the men before him if she was used to taking care of herself on her own and managed to say, "In here, I want to give you what you need." He got off her and she protested. "Stay there." He glanced at the ceiling, like there would be something there, "Need more cuffs."

"There are some in storage," she offered.

He looked around, "Shit, I don't have clothes in here."

She giggled. "Take the sheet."

He lifted one of her legs off the bed, slapped her ass and ran his eyes down her. "Stay. There." He wrapped the sheet around himself and walked down the hall, pausing to pick their clothes up from the floor. He made it to the storage room and was rummaging in the boxes when he heard a noise behind him. Ashara was staring at him curiously from the doorway.

"Uh, sorry kid. Liri's just..." his mind blanked. "Briefing me on what we're still doing on Taris." He looked away, "You might want to go planetside for a bit."

Ashara burst into giggles and gasped out "Briefing?" as she laughed. Andronikos ran a hand over his mohawk awkwardly and scowled at her.

She held her hands up, grinning. "I'll go planetside." She vanished around the corner and Andronikos went back to rummaging. He finally found what he was looking for and got back to her room. Liri eyed him, but she hadn't moved. He didn't bother to try to suppress how happy that made him and he grinned at her as he locked the door shut, dropping their clothing on the ground. He left the sheet on the floor and crawled up her.

Andronikos sank back onto his knees. He put a set of cuffs around her elbows. He locked another set around her knees. The last set he locked around her ankles.

He took a moment then to look at her, bound on the bed.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured.

"You're just saying that because I'm at your mercy."

"I like the illusion of it," he grinned down at her. "Sith."

She squirmed slightly and he shifted her on her side, pausing to stroke along her side with his hand. He eased a finger into her gently and found her still wet. He curled her legs up and arranged her body so she couldn't see him. He pressed his tongue against her wet folds and began to flick his tongue over her rapidly. She came quickly and he stayed there a minute to wring everything out of her that he could.

He shifted her up, sideways against him and slowly impaled her onto him. When she squeaked, he moved faster until he was thrusting rapidly. She moaned and he moved her bound legs up to his shoulder, bending them back over her as he plunged.

"Harder," she moaned.

"No."

Her eyes flew open and he heard a cracking noise, then she slapped him hard. He instantly slowed down, taunting her. She raised her hand to him again and he grabbed her wrist.

He pulled out of her, flipped her onto her stomach and put her hands on the wall behind the bed.

"If you keep your hands there, I'll do whatever you want," he said in her ear, sliding back inside of her.

She moaned and he moved harder, slamming into her. He was so hard he was struggling with his control, so when she finally arched, screaming, he growled and came in relief.

He pulled out slowly, trailing kisses down her spine and then got the cuffs off her ankles and knees. He brushed the pieces of the shattered cuffs off the bed. Liri flopped down on the bed and kicked around with her feet, trying to get the blanket over her. he slid in next to her and pulled the blanket up with his hands.

"Couldn't you just have covered yourself by using the dark side?"

"I don't have enough... focus, right now."

Andronikos grinned at her, "I unfocus you?"

"If all this is too much, the aura, the working for a Sith, you're free to leave."

_No. I'm actually not._ "I'll leave when I want to leave."

She closed her eyes then, smiling faintly and he let himself pull her against him. _You are so fucked._

"Crazy Sith," he murmured.

"Lunk-headed pirate," she responded sleepily.


End file.
